Inferno/Guide
| Scenario = Bomb defusal }}Inferno ''(de_inferno)'' is a map that has greatly changed throughout the development of Counter-Strike. Overview Inferno contains several areas suitable for snipers to guard the bombsites. Notably, the backway and the middle is watched by players of both teams. However, the alley also provides some advantages and is infamous for the fact that grenades are often used and can greatly hamper the opposing team. Ambushes are heavily utilized and wary players are aware to be quiet as much as possible in moving through the map. Generally, the middle and the backway contains intense amounts of combat for nearly every round thus players will try not to rush in recklessly through these areas. Moreover, snipers will often choose to camp around these areas and in return, the Terrorists may struggle to move towards the bombsites, especially when the Counter-Terrorists have decided to work together in large groups to prevent the enemy team from advancing to the important areas of Inferno. In the older GoldSrc versions, the crates in both bombsites are suitable for campers to ambush incoming players. However, enemies can "wall-bang" to eliminate this potential threat. de_inferno overview.png|Counter-Strike de_inferno_cz overview.png|Condition Zero De inferno radar.png|Global Offensive Hot Spots Bombsite A (Bombsite B in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive), Bombsite A has many stacked crates that can bring difficulty in predicting an ambush. This bombsite is located between the middle and the Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone and is fairly close to the Terrorist Spawn Zone. Due to this, bombsite A can become a major focus point for the Terrorist team to plant the Bomb as they can easily escape the middle as long as they stick together. Shotguns, assault rifles, and submachine guns can bring players to a good advantage at bombsite A due to the enclosed area. Snipers will normally avoid engaging enemies here but they may be patrolling around the alley. Be sure keep an eye on the alley as many Terrorists may want to charge through to this area to plant the bomb. There should be at least 2 or 3 patrolling CTs at the alley and one of them should carry a sniper rifle. If the Terrorist with the C4 is not encountered anywhere near bombsite A, it is likely that the opposing team has set their goals for bombsite B. If a large group of Terrorists has been encountered in the alley, Counter-Terrorists should pull back and defend the bombsite, the bombsite the entrance area can be a good killing zone and defenders can use grenades to give them an edge over the attackers, but beware of grenades thrown by Terrorists as well. If patrolling team members have been eliminated and the bomb has been planted, the remaining Counter-Terrorists should exercise caution as the crates at the bombsites can provide cover. Specifically, the enemy can ambush you from multiple angles, especially from the alley (if that area was not checked for assailants). To prevent this, always stay together with your teammates and throw a flashbang to blind enemies and eliminate them. If not possible, use a smoke grenade to make it harder for the opposing team to determine the exact amount of surviving allied players If your team is victorious, one of the CTs should promptly defuse the bomb and other teammates are required to provide cover for the defuser. In return, this will allow your team to increase their chances of winning that round. cstrike 2013-02-10 13-36-55-69.jpg|Bombsite A, player view de_inferno_cz0000.png de_inferno0024 Site A 4th view.png de_inferno0021 Bombsite A.png de_inferno0023 Bombsite A 3rd view.png de_inferno0022 Bombsite A 2nd view.png de_inferno_cz0012 Bombsite A.png de_inferno_cz0013 Bombsite A 2nd view.png 2014-03-16_00014.jpg 2014-03-16_00015.jpg 2014-03-16_00016.jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 B site picture 1.jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 B site picture 2.jpg Bombsite B (Bombsite A in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) Bombsite B contains the second bomb target in Inferno and has several alternative routes for the Terrorists to plant the C4. Sometimes, breaching through this area can be more difficult compared to Bombsite A as the Terrorists have to traverse around the middle or the backway. Furthermore, snipers may be camping around the apartments and can easily occupy the longer sections of Inferno. (This includes the middle and the backway.) Tactics Terrorists If the Terrorists have successfully reached bombsite B, be sure check around the crates or the small ducts nearby before planting the bomb. If this is not done, the CTs can easily overwhelm or ambush the Terrorist team. Once after clearing the area of enemies, be sure to plant the C4 in a location where the CTs cannot find it easily. After the bomb has been planted, try to split up to prevent losing teammates and, as soon you hear a Counter-Terrorist defusing the C4, contact your team and surprise the defuser Take note that sniper rifles are not useful around the bombsite as these weapons cannot easily eliminate groups of enemies. However, players can effectively wield the Scout and the AWP around the balcony and can prevent the enemy from advancing to their areas. Meanwhile, semi-automatic sniper rifles are sometimes useful due to the higher rate of fire but shotguns, submachine guns and assault rifles are more effective in comparison. If you follow these tactics, your team should have a higher chance to win and successfully detonate the C4. Counter-Terrorists If your team plans to guard this bombsite, be sure to guard the entryway(s) of the middle, the balcony, and the long hall. The Terrorist team will attempt to swarm around the area and prevent the Counter-Terrorists from escaping or breaching the bombsite. Whenever possible, guard the long hall as enemies will seek for higher ground and gain a better advantage over opponents located at lower areas. As soon as the bomb has been planted, try to stay together with your team. Remember, being close to allied players in large numbers can make it harder for the enemy to eliminate your team. You may also want to pick or buy a Defusal kit if you have enough time in order to decrease the defusing time. Furthermore, be sure to check for hiding spots and eliminate Terrorists at Bombsite B. If this is done, you or your team can safely defuse the bomb. In Source and Global Offensive, the fuel pipe has been replaced by a small catwalk. This area is a favored camping spot for Terrorists, thus be sure to throw a flashbang and eliminate any campers before focusing on other Terrorists that are hiding next to the C4. de_inferno0000 first person view.png de_inferno_cz0000 first person view.png Inferno css first person view.png de_inferno0004 Bombsite B.png de_inferno_cz0010 Bombsite B 2nd view.png 2014-03-16_00012.jpg de_inferno0005 Bombsite B 2nd view.png de_inferno_cz0009 Bombsite B.png 2014-03-16_00013.jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 B site picture 2.jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 A site .jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 A site picture 3.jpg Middle This area is normally occupied by snipers due to the long, narrow pathway, especially in Global Offensive. Due to this, smoke grenades are utilized to conceal movement especially around the entryways of the area. Although there is a loft that can serve as a sniper nest, most players tend to avoid using the loft as swarms of enemies can overwhelm snipers. In Counter-Strike: Source, there is a window in the house where Terrorist snipers may camp in there to kill careless CTs. Be sure to check that area before engaging enemies. Note the bots can often become stuck at that spot due to inability to recognize to "crouch jump". If you haven't encountered any Terrorists anywhere at both bombsite, it's likely the entire/half of the group are stuck at window. If thrown properly, flashbangs and HE grenades can greatly hamper the progress of enemy players but be sure to retreat when necessary if there are too many assailants to fight against. Players will avoid rushing through the middle unless there are sufficient team members present and it is the pistol round. Generally, anyone caught in a gunfight would experience difficulties in retreating. Instead, it is best to wait at the ends of the middle for enemies to appear. Also, be sure check the crawlspace after the fight, as a handful of Terrorists or Counter-Terrorists will sometimes ambush you. de_inferno0018 Middle-sniper nest.png|Sniper Nest de_inferno_cz0003 Middle-sniper nest.png cstrike 2013-02-10 13-33-07-12.jpg|On the sniper nest cstrike 2013-02-10 13-33-22-64.jpg|Aiming at the sniper nest de_inferno_cz0002 middle-player view-aiming at the sniper nest.png cstrike 2013-02-10 13-33-33-22.jpg|The middle, near Bombsite B cstrike 2013-02-10 13-35-12-40.jpg|Crawlspace de_inferno_cz0002 Crawlspace player view.png Alley Due to the curved structured pathway, the alley is used by players to throw grenades at longer distances. Campers can be hiding around the corners, the end of the pathway, or behind some crates/props. Sometimes, snipers can take control of this area although they will retreat if they are engaging more than one enemy player. For the Terrorists, they may decide to traverse through the alley to quickly plant the bomb. Due to this, the Counter-Terrorists will be sure to keep an eye on the alley or the middle. Pay special attention to the sound of incoming footsteps or gunfire on the other side of the alley. Retreating opponents may try to find cover in the alley or rush to Bombsite B from the middle. In Source and Global Offensive, the alley has more props that will allow some cover from enemy fire or setting an ambush. Furthermore, these changes will greatly deter a sniper from taking a position there. Also in Source, ''a good amount of CT bots will mostly rush through the alley to aggressively attack the Terrorists. As such, the Terrorists should avoid the middle if possible because the CTs may can surround the entire Terrorist team. If needed to rush in the middle, always throw a smoke grenade at the alley to allow your teammates to bypass any confrontation. de_inferno0019 alley.png de_inferno0020 alley 2nd view.png de_inferno_cz0002 alley 2nd view.png de_inferno_cz0001 alley.png 2014-03-16_00009.jpg 2014-03-16_00010.jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 Banana picture 1.jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 Banana picture 2.jpg Backway Many players normally avoid traversing through the long pathway as there is a sniper nest that provides adequate protection from enemies. To make matters more complicated, the apartments have an exposed pathway (on the other side of the backway) that can allow the Terrorist team to maintain even ground with CT snipers. Specifically, the apartments around the backway are chosen for infiltration purposes (although this increases the chance of being ambushed with close-ranged weaponry). In multiple situations, the Terrorist team will traverse through the long hall if they want to plant the C4 at bombsite B. Due to this, the CTs will guard that area and the balcony that connects between the bombsite and the long hall. If the middle has been compromised, smoke grenades are used to cover up movement and flashbangs are sometimes thrown so players can quickly move around exposed areas. Normally, if there are sufficient players, it is possible for them to navigate through the backways without being held back by enemy snipers. Often times, suppressive fire is implemented to prevent a sniper from exposing himself for too long. In ''Source and Global Offensive, the sniper nest has reduced amounts of cover. Due to this, snipers are less common in these games, especially in competitive where snipers may often appear at the middle. Usually, players will often set an ambush next to the sniper nest. cstrike 2013-02-10 13-37-34-49.jpg|Backway de_inferno_cz0000 backway-player view.png de_inferno_cz0014 long hall.png de_inferno0010 backway.png de_inferno_cz0006 backway-2nd view.png de_inferno0011 backway-2nd view.png de_inferno_cz0005 backway.png CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 Alt Mid.jpg CS:S and CS:GO Tip A cart was added and can allow a player to jump on it to reach the sniper nest. Inferno cart tip.png Inferno cart tip 2-jump here.png Inferno cart tip 3.png Inferno cart tip 4-prepare to jump.png Inferno cart tip 5-on the sniper nest.png Other Areas Apartments Combat almost never occurs here as the apartment is just located next to the Terrorist Spawn Zone However, the Terrorists have the option to use this way to enter the long hall if they want to travel faster. Be warned though as the balcony is exposed to snipers. If they are fast enough before a sniper is able get to the nest, Terrorist players will have the opportunity to rush to the long hall, thus bypassing and wiping out potential snipers. Another tactic the Terrorist team can do is to jump and get in the crawlspace without having to fight the CTs at the middle or traverse to the back way where the area may be guarded by snipers. In order to jump down without taking any fall damage, try to jump down, while crouching when you are on the rail, and stand up while in mid air before you hit the ground. cstrike 2013-12-20 22-41-06-84.jpg|The entrance of the apartment. cstrike 2013-12-20 22-43-01-28.jpg|Upstairs cstrike 2013-12-20 22-44-21-64.jpg|CZ version cstrike 2013-12-20 22-43-04-52.jpg|Balcony cstrike 2013-12-20 22-44-54-90.jpg|CZ version cstrike 2013-12-20 22-43-36-28.jpg|Other side cstrike 2013-12-20 22-44-50-66.jpg|CZ version. cstrike 2013-12-20 22-43-14-39.jpg|Crawlspace cstrike 2013-12-20 22-44-33-68.jpg|CZ version CT Spawn Zone Similar to Aztec, combat is usually not intense as Terrorists will primarily focus their attention on one bombsite. If the bomb is planted either at A or B, some of the CTs at a bombsite, where the C4 was not planted, will go to the other bombsite by using their spawn zone as a shortcut. In some rare situations, those CTs can repurchase ammo, weapons, and equipment before entering the bombsite (depending on the server buy time settings). de_inferno0000 CT spawn zone.png de_inferno0001 CT Spawn zone 2nd view.png de_inferno_cz0009 CT spawn zone.png de_inferno_cz0000 CT spawn zone.png 2014-03-16_00003.jpg 2014-03-16_00004.jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 CT spawn picture 2.jpg Additional Photos Terrorist Spawn Zone cstrike 2013-02-10 13-32-29-64.jpg de_inferno_cz0000 T Spawn - player view.png de_inferno0012 T spawn zone.png de_inferno0013 Terrorist Spawn zone.png de_inferno_cz0003 T spawn zone.png de_inferno_cz0004 Terrorist Spawn Zone.png 2014-03-16_00001.jpg 2014-03-16_00002.jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 T spawn picture 1.jpg CSGO Inferno 25 Oct 2016 T spawn picture 2.jpg Category:Map guides